GROWL
by WandaPark
Summary: Seluruh gadis di sekolah iri pada Lee Jihoon. Gadis yang mempunyai tubuh mungil dan rata seperti papan dapat dengan begitu mudah menarik perhatian seorang Kwon Soonyoung, laki-laki paling terkenal seantero sekolah. Tapi tahukah mereka? Bahwa menjadi perhatian bagi Kwon Soonyoung ternyata sangat menjengkelkan! (SEVENTEEN! SOONHOON! WOOZI! HOSHI!)
1. Chapter 1 : Be Mine

GROWL

 **Author : WandaPark**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Lee Jihoon**

 **Kwon Soonyoung**

 **Rating : T**

 ** **Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Lit comedy****

 **Warning : GS!UKE, Typo(s) bertebaran, alur** **kecepetan, gak jelas.**

 **N/A : Cerita ini pernah aku upload di akun fbku dengan cast Sehundan oc. Jadi kalo ada yang merasa pernah baca, itu cerita aku juga.**

 ** **.****

 ** ** **.******

 ** ** ** **.********

 ** ** ** ** **.**********

* * *

 **"Step away from my girl, or you'll get hurt."**

* * *

 _ **Aku sudah memperingatkanmu. Dengarkan.**_

 _ **Semua ini berbahaya sekarang. Sungguh berbahaya.**_

 _ **Jangan terus memaksaku. Sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.**_

 _ **Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengontrol diri ini.**_

Angin semilir berhembus pelan. Menyejukkan setiap orang yang terkena terpaannya. Tapi tidak dengan dua orang laki-laki yang sedang berada di atap sekolah itu. Ini masih pukul lima sore, tapi suasana di sana begitu mencekam.

"Dengar baik-baik. Jangan pernah kau mendekatinya! Atau kau akan mati!" Seorang laki-laki berteriak dengan kesal. Wajahnya yang putih pucat memerah menahan emosi. Matanya yang semula cokelat karamel berubah menjadi merah menyala. Ia memandang laki-laki di hadapannya tajam. Seolah-olah tatapannya dapat menusuk laki-laki itu sekarang juga.

Laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya tertawa meremehkan. "Apa hakmu, Kwon Soonyoung?"

Kwon Soonyoung mengepal tangannya. Menahan emosi yang sebentar lagi akan membuncah kalau ia tak mampu mengendalikannya. "Tentu saja itu hakku. Dia gadisku!"

"Sejak kapan? Bukankah kalian tak pernah berpacaran? Bahkan kalian tak saling mengenal."

"Memang. Tapi dia targetku. Dan dia milikku," jawab Soonyoung setenang mungkin.

"Benarkah? Tapi sayangnya aku sudah…" Laki-laki itu mendekat kearah Soonyoung dan berbisik, "…menciumnya."

BUGH!

Soonyoung mencengkram kerah laki-laki itu dan mendorongnya ke dinding. Membuat punggung laki-laki itu berbenturan dengan tembok sangat keras. Menciptakan bunyi gedebum yang keras. Bukannya kesakitan, laki-laki itu malah menyeringai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Choi Seungcheol?! Kau mau mati, huh?!" teriak Soonyoung yang sudah kehilangan kendali. Akal sehatnya sudah tidak bekerja lagi sekarang. Yang ia tahu, ia akan membunuh laki-laki itu saat itu juga.

Seringaian Seungcheol masih nampak jelas. "Bisa apa kau?"

BUGH!

Tubuh Seungcheol terkapar di lantai. Ia mengelus darah di sudut bibirnya yang sobek. Pukulan telak dari Soonyoung berhasil mendarat di pipi kirinya. Ia tersenyum mengejek ke arah Soonyoung yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya sambil menatapnya tajam. "Hanya itu?"

"Kau! Aku jamin, kau akan menyesal setelah ini, brengsek!" ucap Soonyoung dengan menekan kata menyesal. Soonyoung mengucapkannya dengan tenang, tapi kental akan sebuah ancaman. Ia mendekati Seungcheol.

BUGH!

BUGH!

BUGH!

Soonyoung memukul Seungcheol bertubi-tubi. Tidak peduli bahwa laki-laki itu akan mati karenanya. Ia tahu Seungcheol bukan tandingannya. Jelas Seungcheol akan kalah jika bertarung dengannya. Seungcheol hanyalah manusia biasa. Sedangkan ia? Ia adalah seorang _Werewolf._ Tidak mungkin manusia biasa dapat mengalahkan seorang _werewolf_. Dan bukankah ia sudah memperingati laki-laki itu? Kalau ia tidak akan segan-segan membunuhnya.

Soonyoung berdiri dan menatap tubuh Seungcheol yang sudah terkapar dengan mengenaskan. Seungcheol tak sadarkan diri. Luka tercetak di seluruh tubuhnya dengan darah membanjari tubuhnya. Nafas Soonyoung tersenggal. Ia tahu, Seungcheol masih hidup. Ia bisa saja melakukan yang lebih dari ini. Bahkan ia bisa saja mengoyak dadanya, mengambil jantungnya dan memakannya. Bukankah itu bagus? Dengan begitu, ia bisa dengan cepat menjadi manusia normal. Tapi bahkan Soonyoung terlalu jijik untuk memakan jantung Seungcheol.

"Bukankah aku sudah memperingatkanmu? Kau yang memaksaku melakukan ini. Aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku sendiri kalau sudah menyangkut gadis itu," ucap Soonyoung dan meninggalkan Seungcheol. Ia segera turun ke lantai dasar dan pulang. Tidak mempedulikan Seungcheol yang terkapar dengan sangat mengenaskan. Mungkin besok akan ada berita heboh di mading sekolah. Masa bodoh. Ia sama sekali tak peduli.

* * *

 _ **Nafas ini terus tercekat saat kau berjalan ke arahku.**_

 _ **Saat kau tersenyum padaku.**_

 _ **Sepertinya, kau juga tertarik padaku.**_

 _ **Oh, tatapanku terhalau saat perlahan kau menatapku.**_

Soonyoung berjalan di koridor sekolahnya hendak menuju kelasnya. Ransel cokelatnya tersampir di pundak kirinya. Tidak lupa dengan jalannya yang _cool_. Membuat siapa saja yang melihat akan terpesona dengan karismanya. Lihatlah. Sekarang semua siswi yang berada di koridor, langsung mengeluarkan pujian-pujiannya begitu melihat Soonyoung.

Langkah Soonyoung terhenti ketika ia melihat kerumunan siswa dan siswi di depan mading. Ia menyeringai begitu mengetahui apa yang ada di mading. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya, tapi langkahnya kembali terhenti ketika ia melihat gadis itu. Gadis yang sedang duduk dengan tenang di salah satu bangku panjang yang disediakan di koridor. Gadis itu duduk dengan manis dengan sebuah buku di tangannya.

 _Bahkan dengan hanya membaca buku, gadis itu terlihat begitu mengagumkan,_ batin Soonyoung frustasi. Frustasi karena gadis itu terus saja menari-nari di pikirannya.

Nafas Soonyoung tercekat. Sepersekian detik ia tak bernafas tatkala gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh ke arahnya. Nafas Soonyoung makin tercekat ketika gadis itu menutup bukunya dan berjalan ke arahnya.

Apa Soonyoung bermimpi? Apa ini hanya halusinasinya saja? Kenapa ia melihat bahwa gadis itu sedang berjalan ke arahnya? Ah, apa itu? Kenapa ia juga melihat bahwa gadis itu tersenyum ke arahnya? Apa dia sudah gila? Atau mungkin orang yang dimaksud gadis itu bukan dia? Ah, mungkin saja.

Soonyoung menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Berusaha mencari orang lain yang dituju gadis itu. Banyak orang. Ia kembali menatap gadis itu dan terkejut bukan main.

"K..kau?" tanya Soonyoung gugup. Bagaimana tidak? Gadis itu sudah ada di hadapannya dan tersenyum ke arahnya. Oh Tuhan, kenapa senyuman itu begitu manis? Oh tidak! Nafasnya! Udara?! Kemana semua udara?! Kenapa tiba-tiba menghilang?!

"Maaf, Soonyoung- _ssi_. Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ini. Sepertinya terjatuh." Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya yang memegang sebuah kalung. Kalung berbandul kepala serigala dan di tengahnya bertuliskan namanya, Kwon Soonyoung. Tapi tunggu, dari mana gadis itu tahu namanya?

* * *

"Kenapa ramai sekali?" Jihoon melangkahkan kakinya menuju mading yang dikerubungi banyak orang. Ia sedikit melihat tulisan dari celah orang-orang yang ada di depannya. ' _Choi Seungcheol, anak dari pemilik sekolah, ditemukan tergeletak dengan sangat mengenaskan di atap sekolah. Belum diketahui penyebabnya, karena sampai saat ini korban masih belum siuman._ ' (n/a : Ugh ini berita apa? Gua gak bisa bikin mading :"3 anggep aja bahasanya bener lah :"v)

Jihoon menghela nafas. _Aku kira ada apa. Ternyata hanya itu._

Gadis itu berjalan menjauh dari kerumunan. Sama sekali tidak menghiraukan berita yang sedang menjadi _trending topic_ di sekolahnya. Ia duduk di salah satu bangku koridor dan mengeluarkan bukunya. Ia membacanya dengan tenang. Membaca memang menjadi kegemarannya sejak kecil.

Jihoon mengangkat kepalanya ketika merasa ada yang sedang menatapnya. Dan ternyata benar, ketika ia menoleh ke kanan, ia menemukan seorang laki-laki yang kelewat putih dan tinggi sedang berdiri dan menatapnya. Tunggu, bukannya laki-laki itu Kwon Soonyoung? Sedang apa dia menatapnya?

Jihoon teringat sesuatu, lalu ia berjalan ke arah Soonyoung. Ia berjalan sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Soonyoung. Tapi anehnya, laki-laki itu malah menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri seolah sedang memastikan dirinyalah yang dituju Jihoon. Sampai Soonyoung tak menyadari bahwa Jihoon sudah ada di depannya.

"K..kau?" Apa hanya perasaannya, atau memang benar? Nada suara Soonyoung terdengar seperti orang gugup. Entahlah.

"Maaf, Soonyoung- _s_ si. Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ini. Sepertinya terjatuh," ucap Jihoon dengan mengeluarkan kalung yang kemarin malam ia temukan di jalan.

Kemarin malam ia sedang berjalan di gang sepi setelah membeli makanan pesanan ibunya. Tapi ketika ia sedang berjalan sembari membaca buku, kakinya tak sengaja menginjak sesuatu. Ia membungkuk dan mengambilnya, dan ternyata itu adalah kalung berliontin kepala serigala yang di tengahnya bertuliskan nama seseorang, yaitu Kwon Soonyoung. Karena ia merasa Kwon Soonyoung yang ada di kalung itu adalah Kwon Soonyoung yang ia kenal–kenapa ia mengenal Soonyoung? Karena temannya, Jeon Wonwoo, hampir setiap hari membicarakan dan memuji Soonyoung. Dan mereka berdua, Jihoon dan Soonyoung, juga sekelas–jadi ia membawanya dan akan mengembalikannya besok.

Alis Jihoon bertautan karena melihat Soonyoung hanya diam memandanginya. "Soonyoung- _ssi_? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jihoon khawatir.

Soonyoung mengerjapkan matanya. "Ah? Tidak apa-apa. Ada apa?"

Ada apa? Berarti dari tadi Soonyoung tidak mendengar ia berbicara? "Aku ingin mengembalikan ini. Apakah ini milikmu?" tanya Jihoon sembari memiringkan kepalanya.

Soonyoung mengamati kalung itu dengan alis bertautan. Dan tak lama ia mengambil kalung itu dari tangan Jihoon. "Benar. Kau menemukannya dimana?" tanya Soonyoung dingin.

Jihoon mendelik. _Apa yang bagus dari seorang Kwon Soonyoung? Berbicara pun sedingin itu._ "Kemarin malam saat aku sedang keluar, aku menemukannya di gang sepi di dekat rumahku."

"Oh, baiklah. Terimakasih." Dan Soonyoung berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan Jihoon.

Gadis itu mendelik lagi. "Dasar laki-laki aneh," gerutu Jihoon kesal. Ia membenarkan letak ransel di punggungnya dan berjalan menuju kelasnya.

* * *

 _ **Suara deru nafasmu bahkan terdengar jelas di telingaku.**_

 _ **Kau, sungguh membuatku gila.**_

"Ap…apa yang kau lakukan?" Jihoon terus berjalan mundur ketika Soonyoung perlahan mendekat padanya. Berusaha menciptakan jarak walau hanya beberapa senti.

Tadi saat ia sedang berjalan menuju rumahnya dan melewati gang kecil, tiba-tiba Soonyoung muncul di hadapannya begitu saja. Ini sudah malam dan gang itu sangat sepi. Hanya ada mereka berdua di sana. Itu yang membuat Jihoon takut. Walau ia tahu Soonyoung orang baik, tapi tetap saja Soonyoung adalah seorang laki-laki dan ia adalah seorang gadis.

Soonyoung terus berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Jantungnya sudah berdegup di luar batas. Seakan-akan jantung itu akan menembus tulang rusuknya saat itu juga. Ia terus berjalan mundur dan langkahnya berhenti ketika punggungnya berbenturan dengan sesuatu. Jihoon menoleh ke belakang dan ia merutuk dalam hati. Kini ia tak bisa mundur lagi, punggungnya sudah berbenturan dengan tembok dan Soonyoung makin mendekat ke arahnya.

"Soo…Soonyoung- _ssi_ , kumohon berhenti di…disitu," ucap Jihoon saat Soonyoung sudah berjarak kurang lebih satu meter darinya. Dan apa itu? Kenapa dia menunjukkan _smirk_ nya? Oh tidak! Jantung Jihoon semakin berpacu dengan cepat kala Soonyoung sudah tepat berada di hadapannya.

Soonyoung menghimpit tubuh Jihoon di tembok dengan tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya ia letakkan di samping kepala Jihoon. Mencegah gadis itu untuk kabur.

Kini nafas mereka berbenturan mengenai wajah masing-masing. Jihoon memejamkan kedua matanya karena takut.

"Jangan takut, Jihoon. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Mata Jihoon terbuka ketika mendengar suara lembut itu. Suara lembut? Iya, suara lembut. Dan suara lembut itu berasal dari Soonyoung, Kwon Soonyoung.

"Ta..tapi, bisakah k..kau menjauhkan tubuhmu?" ucap Jihoon sambil menunduk. Ia tidak berani menatap Soonyoung. Bayangkan! Jarak wajah mereka berdua tidak lebih dari sepuluh senti. Dan Jihoon bisa merasakan nafas hangat Soonyoung membentur wajahnya.

"Tidak bisa," jawab Soonyoung singkat. "Bisakah kau menatapku?" tangan Soonyoung menyentuh dagu Jihoon dan mengangkat wajah gadis itu agar menatap matanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jihoon setenang mungkin.

"Maukah kau…" Soonyoung mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jihoon dan berbisik tepat di depan wajah gadis itu.

* * *

"Soo…Soonyoung- _ssi_ , kumohon berhenti di…disitu," ucap Jihoon. Soonyoung hanya menunjukkan _smirk_ mematikannya.

Tadi saat pulang sekolah, Soonyoung sengaja mengikuti Jihoon. Ia ingin menyatakan sesuatu yang menurutnya sangat penting. Ia tak ingin Jihoon didekati laki-laki lain selain dirinya.

Setelah Soonyoung sudah berada di hadapan Jihoon, ia menghimpit gadis itu. Mengunci pergerakan Jihoon dengan tembok dan tubuhnya agar gadis itu tak mengelak. Soonyoung bisa merasakan nafas Jihoon membentur halus wajahnya.

 _Sial! Hanya dengan merasakan nafasnya saja sudah mampu membuatku gila!_ rutuk Soonyoung dalam hati.

Soonyoung melihat Jihoon memejamkan kedua matanya. Wajah Soonyoung melembut. Ia tersenyum lembut. Lihatlah! Bahkan Jihoon mampu membuat Soonyoung yang terkenal dingin dan pendiam, tersenyum lembut seperti itu. Benar-benar kejadian yang sangat langka.

"Jangan takut, Jihoon. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu," ucap Soonyoung lembut.

"Ta..tapi, bisakah k..kau menjauhkan tubuhmu?" ucap Jihoon sembari menunduk. Soonyoung terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Tidak bisa," jawab Soonyoung singkat. "Bisakah kau menatapku?" Soonyoung mengangkat dagu Jihoon. Hatinya berdesir. Darahnya mengalir sangat deras dan bertumpu pada jantungnya, menyebabkan debaran dahsyat itu. Debaran saat setiap kali Jihoon menatapnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Maukah kau…" Soonyoung mendekat pada Jihoon dan berbisik, "…jadi milikku?"

 **-TBC-**

 **Aku balik lagi dengan membawa ff chapter jreng jreng /tepuk kaki/**

 **Gimana? Gak dapet feel? Alur gak nyambung? Sorry yaaa aku author amatir hikseu :" /susut ingus/**

 **Kalo udah baca tinggalin jejak yaw biar aku semangat juga nulisnya :" sedih tau view 83 yang review cuma 2 :" /lap ingus/**

 **Bye! sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya! ^0^)/**

Tangerang Selatan, 07 September 2016

WandaPark


	2. Chapter 2 : The Storm

_"Ta..tapi, bisakah k..kau menjauhkan tubuhmu?" ucap Jihoon sembari menunduk. Soonyoung terkekeh mendengarnya._

 _"Tidak bisa," jawab Soonyoung singkat. "Bisakah kau menatapku?" Soonyoung mengangkat dagu Jihoon. Hatinya berdesir. Darahnya mengalir sangat deras dan bertumpu pada jantungnya, menyebabkan debaran dahsyat itu. Debaran saat setiap kali Jihoon menatapnya._

 _"Ada apa?"_

 _"Maukah kau…" Soonyoung mendekat pada Jihoon dan berbisik, "…jadi milikku?"_

 **GROWL**

 **Author : WandaPark**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Lee Jihoon**

 **Kwon Soonyoung**

 **Hong Jisoo**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Lit comedy**

 **Warning : GS!UKE, Typo(s) bertebaran, alur kecepetan, gak jelas.**

 **N/A : Cerita ini pernah aku upload di akun fbku dengan cast Sehun dan oc. Jadi kalo ada yang merasa pernah baca, itu cerita aku juga.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **"Step away from my girl, or you'll get hurt."**

* * *

 _ **Jadi, jangan ada seorangpun yang boleh melirikmu. Tidak akan pernah.**_

 _ **Akan kusembunyikan kau dalam pelukanku. Aku serius.**_

 _ **Setiap tatapan mereka untukmu.**_

 _ **Saat itu tornado kuat bergemuruh dalam diriku.**_

Jihoon berjalan menuju pintu gerbang rumahnya setelah mengikat tali sepatunya. Saat membuka gerbang, betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat Kwon Soonyoung sudah bertengger manis di atas Ninja hijaunya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Jihoon, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau sudah siap? Ayo kita berangkat." Soonyoung tersenyum ceria ke arahnya. Jihoon hanya diam mematung memandangi Soonyoung yang tiba-tiba berada di depan rumahnya. Bukannya itu mustahil? Bagaimana Soonyoung bisa tahu rumahnya? Bahkan teman sekolahnya yang tau hanya Wonwoo. Mustahil.

"Hey, kenapa melamun? Ayo naik," ucap Soonyoung membuyarkan lamunan tidak bergunanya.

Jihoon mengerjapkan matanya berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya. "Tidak usah, Soonyoung- _ssi_. Nanti merepotkanmu."

Soonyoung tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Cepat naik. Atau…" Soonyoung mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jihoon. "…aku akan menciummu."

Jihoon terbelalak. "Apa?" Kenapa akhir-akhir ini Soonyoung selalu mengatakan hal aneh? Kejadian semalam saja sudah membuatnya tidak bisa tidur. Dan ditambah Soonyoung berbuat hal aneh hari ini.

"Jadi, kau mau kucium, hm?" tanya Soonyoung tersenyum jahil.

"Ba..baiklah. Aku akan naik." Jihoon cepat-cepat naik ke atas motor Soonyoung sebelum laki-laki itu berbuat mesum.

Soonyoung memberi Jihoon helm dan menyalakan motornya. "Pegang pinggangku."

"Kenapa?"

"Agar kau tak jatuh."

"Tidak akan jatuh."

"Baiklah. Terserah padamu." Soonyoung menjalankan motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi membuat Jihoon mau tak mau memeluk pinggang Soonyoung.

"Kau gila! Kau ingin aku mati, huh?!" sungut Jihoon kesal.

"Bukankah aku sudah memperingatkanmu?" ucap Soonyoung santai.

Jihoon hanya bisa berdecak kesal. _Dasar laki-laki berdarah dingin!_

* * *

"Wah lihat itu!"

"Soonyoung pergi ke sekolah bersama Jihoon?"

"Lihat! Soonyoung menggandeng tangannya!"

"Apa mereka pacaran?"

"Ah aku iri pada Jihoon!"

"Apa bagusnya gadis itu?!"

"Kenapa Soonyoung mau dengan gadis cupu seperti itu?"

Jihoon menghela nafasnya ketika mendengar siswa-siswi di koridor berbisik-bisik membicarakan dirinya dan Soonyoung.

 _Harusnya tadi aku menolak ajakannya untuk berangkat bersama,_ batin Jihoon merutuk dirinya sendiri.

Sekarang ia tengah berjalan di koridor sekolah bersama Soonyoung yang menggandengnya, ah ralat, lebih tepatnya menyeretnya. Sedari tadi ia terus memberontak, tapi Soonyoung terlalu kuat untuk ia lawan.

"Soonyoung- _ssi_ , bis–"

"Jangan memakai embel-embel itu. Aku tak suka." Jihoon memutar bola matanya malas ketika perkataannya dipotong oleh Soonyoung.

"Soonyoung, bisakah kau melepaskan tanganku?"

"Tidak," jawab Soonyoung singkat masih menggandeng tangannya.

"Aish! Kau ini!" sungut Jihoon kesal. "Lep–"

"Diam."

Jihoon diam seketika. _Percuma melawannya. Dasar pangeran berhati es!_

"Jangan mengataiku."

Jihoon membelalakkan matanya kaget. Soonyoung bisa membaca pikirannya? Bagaimana bisa? Apa hanya kebetulan?

"Sudah sampai. Cepatlah masuk." Jihoon mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ternyata sudah sampai di depan kelasnya.

Matanya kini tertuju pada Soonyoung yang berjalan pergi meninggalkannya. Alisnya mengkerut melihat punggung Soonyoung yang lama-kelamaan menjauh dari pandangannya. _Bukankah dia sekelas denganku? Kenapa tidak masuk ke dalam kelas? Kenapa malah pergi? Ah apa peduliku?_

Jihoon menggidikkan bahunya lalu segera masuk ke dalam kelasnya dan ia memutar bola matanya malas ketika melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam kelasnya. Apa yang terjadi? Tentu saja teman-teman di kelasnya berbisik–bisik seperti apa yang dilakukan siswa-siswi di koridor tadi, bahkan sekarang mereka menyerbu Jihoon yang baru duduk di bangkunya dengan pertanyaan yang menurut Jihoon memuakkan.

"Hey, Jihoon! Kau berangkat bersama Kwon Soonyoung?"

"Apa kau berpacaran dengannya?"

"Wah kau beruntung sekali!"

"Ah… Aku iri padamu!"

"Ceritakanlah pada kami!"

"Ji-"

"Cukup!" teriak Jihoon keras yang berhasil membuat seluruh orang di kelas itu terdiam. Hening. Jihoon menghela nafas. "Aku akan mengatakan pada kalian semua. Aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali. Jadi dengarkan baik-baik. Aku, Lee Jihoon, tidak berpacaran, dan tidak akan pernah berpacaran dengan Kwon Soonyoung," ucap Jihoon dengan penekan di kalimat terakhir yang ia ucapkan.

Masih hening. Dan sedetik kemudian suasana kelas kembali ricuh.

"Kau bohong."

"Tidak mungkin."

"Kau dan Soonyoung pacaran, bukan?"

"Jujur saja pada kami."

"Benar. Akan kami rahasiakan."

"Kami mendukung hubungan kalian, _kok_."

Jihoon kembali menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. "Hey! Sudah kubilang aku tidak berpacaran dengan Kwon Soonyoung! Aku dan dia tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa!" teriak Jihoon kemudian pergi menerobos siswa-siswi yang mengelilinginya. Ia pergi keluar kelas.

"Awas kau, Kwon Soonyoung! Kau membuat hidupku tidak tenang sekarang! Mati kau!" rutuk Jihoon sembari berjalan mencari Soonyoung. Ia berjalan ke atap sekolah karena firasatnya mengatakan bahwa Soonyoung ada disana. Dan benar, Soonyoung sedang berbaring di bangku panjang dengan mata tertutup dan kedua tangannya dijadikan bantal. Sepertinya ia tidur.

Jihoon segera berjalan cepat ke arah Soonyoung masih dengan umpatan-umpatannya. Ia memandang Laki-laki itu geram. _Bisa-bisanya ia tertidur disaat aku sedang sengsara karenanya?!_ Jihoon menyeringai ketika mendapatkan ide untuk membangunkan si brengsek Kwon.

Jihoon menunduk dan mensejajarkan bibirnya dengan telinga Soonyoung. Kemudian, "HEY, TUAN KWON! BANGUN!" teriak Jihoon di samping telinga Soonyoung yang berhasil membuat laki-laki itu terlonjak bangun sambil mengusap-usap telinganya yang terasa berdengung.

Soonyoung memandang geram ke arah Jihoon yang tengah tersenyum puas di depannya. "Hey! Kau bisa membuatku tuli, bodoh!" teriaknya kesal.

Jihoon menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. "Apa peduliku?"

Soonyoung menggeram. "Kau!"

"Apa?"

"Beraninya kau mengganggu acara membolosku!"

"Oh ternyata murid terpintar seantero sekolah ini sering membolos? Bagaimana bisa kau selalu menjadi juara umum pertama? Kau curang, ya?"

Soonyoung menarik nafasnya dan membuangnya kasar. Ia berdiri berhadapan dengan Jihoon dan sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya, mensejajarkan wajah dan bibir mereka. "Diam. Atau kau akan kucium," bisik Soonyoung tepat di depan wajah Jihoon. Soonyooung segera berlalu meninggalkan Jihoon yang tengah mematung di tempatnya.

Berkali-kali Jihoon mengedipkan matanya, berusaha menyadarkan kembali dirinya. Oh tidak! Jantungnya berpacu begitu cepat sampai-sampai rasanya akan menerobos tulang rusuknya saat itu juga.

"Apa itu? Kenapa rasanya dadaku ingin meledak setiap kali laki-laki itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku? Oh Tuhan! Mungkin aku sudah gila! Sebaiknya aku kembali ke kelas." Jihoon berbalik dan berjalan menuruni tangga menuju kelasnya setelah bermonolog ria.

* * *

"Menyebalkan sekali. Kenapa hari ini aku makan siang sendiri? Ish!" gerutu Jihoon. Sedari tadi ia terus menggerutu karena hari ini ia harus makan sendiri.

Tadi setelah bel istirahat kedua berbunyi, Jihoon mengajak Wonwoo makan siang di kantin. Tapi dengan wajah menyesal, Wonwoo mengatakan kalau ia tak bisa menemaninya makan karena ada tugas Fisika dari Yoo _Sonsaengnim_ yang harus ia kerjakan saat itu juga. Jadilah ia makan sendiri saat ini.

Ia menyangga pipinya dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya mengetuk-ngetuk sumpit yang ia pegang ke dasar mangkuk berisi _jajjangmyeon_ yang masih tersisa setengah. Ia benci makan sendiri, karena menurutnya itu menyedihkan. Belum lagi hal-hal menyebalkan yang ia dengar dari tadi pagi. Apalagi kalau bukan soal dirinya dan si Tuan Kwon itu?

"Hey, lihatlah si gadis tidak tahu diri itu. Apa yang Soonyoung lihat dari dirinya? Bahkan tubuhnya pun rata seperti papan."

"Benar. Mungkin Soonyoung hanya mempermainkannya."

"Atau mungkin, ia melakukan sesuatu agar Soonyoung tertarik padanya."

"Ugh! Gadis menjijikan!"

Jihoon mengepal tangannya ketika mendengar empat orang siswi yang duduk di belakangnya berbisik-bisik tentang dirinya. Jihoon dapat dengan jelas mendengar apa yang dibicarakan oleh mereka. Ia mengenal suara itu. Itu adalah suara Minah, Yura, Sojin, dan Hyeri. Mereka berempat cukup terkenal di sekolah ini karena tubuh mereka yang –katanya– _sexy_ , dan wajah mereka yang –katanya– cantik. (a/n: Aku gak ada maksud buat ngejelek-jelekin mereka loh ya. Aku juga GDstan :v)

Jihoon terkekeh sinis. Cantik? Bahkan Jihoon berani bertaruh kalau _make up_ mereka yang super duper tebal itu dihapus dari wajah mereka, akan banyak jerawat dan flek hitam di wajah mereka. _Eww_ , mereka hanya sekumpulan gadis pesolek yang sombong. Tidak lebih.

"Kau sendirian?"

Jihoon mendongak dan melihat seorang laki-laki tengah duduk di hadapannya dengan segelas _caffe latte_ di tangannya. Wajah kusut Jihoon berubah cerah ketika melihat laki-laki itu. Ia tersenyum ceria. "Jisoo _oppa_!"

Hong Jisoo terkekeh ketika melihat reaksi berlebihan yang Jihoon berikan padanya. Gadis itu selalu bertingkah kekanakkan jika sudah menyangkut tentang dirinya. "Hey, kenapa se- _exited_ itu melihatku?"

Senyum ceria masih tidak lepas dari wajah Jihoon yang cantik. Ia bersyukur, setidaknya ada _moodbooster_ yang akan membuat harinya lebih baik. "Tidak. Aku hanya merasa bersyukur."

Tangan Jisoo terangkat untuk mengelus lembut surai hitam gadis yang satu tahun lebih muda darinya itu. "Dasar."

Jihoon terpaku. Ia menatap tangan Jisoo yang mengelus rambutnya lembut. Ugh, seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di dalam perutnya. Menciptakan debaran sialan itu.

Jisoo menarik kembali tangannya dan melipatnya di atas meja. "Omong-omong, Jihoon Benarkah kau berpacaran dengan Kwon Soonyoung?" tanyanya dengan nada… tak suka, mungkin?

Senyum di wajah cantiknya hilang seketika. Darah di dalam pembuluh darah Jihoon serasa mendidih ketika mendengar pertanyaan sialan itu lagi. Oh Tuhan, bahkan Jisoo _oppa_ nya yang begitu ia percayai pun mempercayai _gossip_ picisan itu? Cih! "Apa _oppa_ juga mempercayai _gossip_ itu?" tanya Jihoon memelas.

"Emm, sebenarnya tidak. Tapi kelihatannya begitu."

" _Oppa_ ," ucap Jihoon dengan memelas. "Kenapa _oppa_ juga mempercayainya?" Oh sungguh! Kalau Jihoon tak malu, ia ingin menangis sekarang juga.

"Tapi," Jisoo menyesap _caffe latte_ yang terlihat mengepulkan asap tipis. "Kenapa tadi pagi kau berangkat bersamanya? Bahkan kalian berdua bergandengan tangan."

"Itu karena laki-laki mesum itu memaksaku!" ucap Jihoon gemas.

"Apa?" tanya Jisoo seraya mengubah posisi duduknya. Ia menatap Jihoon dengan mata memicing. "Dia memaksamu?"

Jihoon mengangguk membenarkan. "Kalau aku tidak berangkat bersamanya, dia akan–" Jihoon berpikir sejenak. Merasa tidak nyaman dengan apa yang akan ia katakan selanjutnya. Jihoon menunduk, menghindari tatapan Jisoo yang meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut. "–dia akan menciumku."

Jisoo merutuk dalam hati. "Aish, sial!" gumamnya pelan.

Kepala Jihoon terangkat ketika mendengar sesuatu terucap dari bibir Jisoo. "Apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Sudahlah, aku mempercayaimu. Kau bukan tipe gadis yang menyukai laki-laki seperti Kwon Soonyoung," ucap Jisoo sembari tersenyum lembut.

Jihoon ikut tersenyum. Entah ia tersenyum karena apa. Tersenyum karena Jisoo mempercayainya, atau tersenyum karena Jisoo tersenyum padanya? Entahlah. " _Gomawo_ , _oppa_."

Jisoo mengelus rambut Jihoon dengan sayang. "Sama-sama."

* * *

"Hey! Kau kenapa, Kwon Soonyoung?" Laki-laki dengan tubuh kelewat tinggi bernama Kim Mingyu itu mendengus sebal ketika melihat temannya sedari tadi marah-marah tidak jelas.

Oh, tadi saat ia sedang bermain _game_ bersama Seokmin dan Junhui di kelas, tiba-tiba Soonyoung datang dan membalikkan mejanya sendiri. Lalu ia duduk dengan wajah memerah menahan amarah, tidak lupa dengan sumpah serapah yang terus terlontar dari bibirnya.

Soonyoung mendengus kesal. "Apa mata gadis itu bermasalah? Apa yang kurang dariku?"

Laki-laki berdarah _China_ bernama Wen Junhui itu memutar bola matanya. Ia paling malas jika Soonyoung sudah seperti ini. _Childish_. "Hey, maksudmu gadis yang membuatmu menghajar anak pemilik sekolah sampai babak belur itu?" tanya Junhui sembari mendudukkan tubuhnya di bangku di depan Soonyoung.

Soonyoung menyenderkan tubuhnya dan melipat tangannya di bawah dada. "Ya. Dia menolakku hanya karena mencintai laki-laki seperti itu? _Cih_! Aku merasa terhina! Jelas-jelas lebih tampan aku darinya!"

Seokmin, Junhui, dan Mingyu kompak membulatkan mata mereka ketika mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir Soonyoung. "Dia menolakmu? Kau menyatakan perasaan padanya?" Seokmin menangkup pipi Soonyoung dengan kedua tangannya. "Oh _God_! Apa aku salah dengar? Seorang Kwon Soonyoung menyatakan cinta kepada seorang gadis? Ini sulit dipercaya!" ujar Seokmin yang langsung diamini oleh Mingyu dan Junhui.

Soonyoung menepis tangan Seokmin dari pipinya dengan kesal. "Hey!"

"Ceritakan pada kami!"

* * *

 _"Maukah kau…" Soonyoung mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jihoon dan berbisik tepat di depan wajah gadis itu. "…jadi milikku?"_

 _Jihoon terbelalak. "Jadi milikku?" Jihoon membeo. Jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat. Ia menatap Soonyoung dengan tatapan tak percaya. Apa laki-laki di hadapannya saat ini sudah gila? Jadi miliknya?_ _Hell_ _! Bahkan baru tadi siang mereka berbicara satu sama lain._

 _Soonyoung mengangguk. "Bagaimana?" tanya Soonyoung sembari menaikkan sebelah alisnya._

 _Jihoon meneguk air liurnya dengan susah payah. Kepalanya terasa pening mendengar ucapan Soonyoung. Jihoon tertawa meremehkan. "Apa aku termasuk dalam permainanmu?"_

 _Alis Soonyoung berkerut tak mengerti. "Permainan?"_

 _"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Tuan Kwon. Apa ini hanya tantangan dari teman-temanmu?" tanya Jihoon sinis. Sungguh. Ia merasa seperti orang bodoh disini._

 _"Tantangan? Tidak. Aku bersungguh-sungguh."_

 _Jihoon tertawa sinis. "Dan apa kau pikir aku akan dengan mudah mempercayaimu?"_

 _Soonyoung menghela nafas. Mencoba meredakan amarahnya yang serasa ingin meledak. Sabar, Kwon Soonyoung. Sabar. Gadis ini adalah gadis yang kau cintai. Jangan membuatnya takut. "Aku bersungguh-sungguh, Lee Jihoon." Soonyoung menekankan setiap perkataannya._

 _"Sudahlah." Jihoon mendorong dada Soonyoung pelan agar laki-laki yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu menjauh. Ia menatap Soonyoung tajam. "Lagipula, aku sudah mencintai orang lain," ucap Jihoon enteng. Tidak taukah kau, Lee Jihoon? Laki-laki di hadapanmu itu sedang tersulut amarahnya._

 _Soonyoung mengepal tangannya erat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Rahangnya mengeras. Ia mencoba meredam amarahnya. Ugh, semoga saja matanya yang berwarna merah menyala itu tidak muncul sekarang. "Siapa?" desisnya._

 _Jihoon memutar bola matanya malas. "Apa aku harus memberitahumu?" Jihoon membenarkan rok dan bajunya yang sedikit berantakan. "Jadi mulai sekarang, hentikan omong kosongmu itu," ucap Jihoon kemudian berjalan melewati Soonyoung._

 _Soonyoung membalikkan badannya dan dengan cepat menarik pergelangan tangan Jihoon sehingga tubuh gadis itu terpental ke dalam pelukannya. Ia segera mencegah Jihoon untuk kembali kabur dengan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping gadis itu._

 _Jihoon terbelalak kaget. Jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat sampai-sampai ia bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri. Darahnya terasa medidih dan wajahnya terasa memanas. Ugh, pasti wajahnya sudah sangat memerah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang._

 _"Aku tidak peduli kau mencintai orang lain atau tidak. Aku akan mendapatkanmu–" Bulu kuduk Jihoon meremang ketika mendengar suara berat Soonyoung tepat di samping telinga kirinya. Soonyoung menyesap aroma_ _cherry mint_ _yang menguar dari leher Jihoon. "–bagaimana pun caranya."_

 _Mata Jihoon kembali terbelalak. Nafasnya tercekat sedangkan darahnya mengalir dengan sangat cepat dan bertumpu pada jantungnya ketika merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan basah mendarat di lehernya dengan lembut. Ia tahu itu bibir Soonyoung yang mengecup lehernya. Sialan! Berani-beraninya! Jihoon mendorong tubuh Soonyoung kencang dan menatap laki-laki itu dengan tajam. Lagi-lagi Soonyoung menunjukkan_ _smirk_ _nya itu._

 _Dengan cepat Jihoon membalikkan badannya dan berjalan dengan cepat tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Ia tak mau Soonyoung melihat wajahnya yang bisa dipastikan sudah memerah. "Sial!" rutuk Jihoon._

 _Sedangkan Soonyoung hanya menatap punggung Jihoon yang lama-kelamaan menghilang di balik persimpangan jalan. Ia tersenyum. Ugh, tadi itu menyenangkan. Melihat bagaimana gadis itu membeku dan menahan nafasnya ketika Soonyoung mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah gadis itu. Melihat bagaimana wajah gadis itu memerah ketika ia memeluknya dan mengecup lehernya. Ah pikiran itu membuat wajahnya sendiri memerah. Ia mengingat bagaimana bibirnya mengecup leher gadis itu yang lembut bukan main. Bahkan aroma gadis itu seperti masih tertinggal di bajunya. Ugh, benar-benar memabukkan._

 _Wajah Soonyoung yang semula lembut, dengan cepat mengeras ketika mengingat apa yang Jihoon katakan padanya. Tangannya mengepal dengan kuat dan matanya perlahan berubah menjadi merah menyala. Taring-taringnya muncul dengan perlahan, menyembul dibalik bibir tipisnya. "Siapa pun itu, akan kuhabisi dia."_

 **-TBC-**

Hai! aku balik lagi dengan membawa ff GROWL Chapter 2! yeay! /sukuran/

BIG THANKS BUAT KALIAN YANG UDAH REVIEW DI CHAP 1 MAKASIH BANGET :"v terhura aku :"v /susut ingus/ maaf gak bisa bales satu-satu.

kemarin pada bilang itu gak ada pembatas antar POV ya? ya ampun itu typo say :" di udah ada. pas di doc manager ternyata gak ada dan aku gak ngecek lagi :" maaf ya /sungkem/ tapi udah aku edit kok. btw aku gak pernah pake semacam "Soonyoung POV" or "Jihoon POV" gitu :v karena ini sudut pandang orang ketiga serba tahu atau sudut pandang orang ketiga sebagai pengamat /sok/ /g/

oke gimana chap 2nya? membosankankah? :"v reviewnya makanya biar aku tau letak membosankannya dimana.

Tangerang Selatan, 12 September 2016

WandaPark


	3. Chapter 3 : The Tension

**GROWL**

 **Author : WandaPark**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Lee Jihoon**

 **Kwon Soonyoung**

 **Hong Jisoo**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Lit comedy**

 **Warning : GS!UKE, Typo(s) bertebaran, alur kecepetan, gak jelas.**

 **N/A : Cerita ini pernah aku upload di akun fbku dengan cast Sehun dan oc. Jadi kalo ada yang merasa pernah baca, itu cerita aku juga.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **"Step away from my girl, or you'll get hurt."**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Satu lirikan tajam. Kecemasan yang tidak berujung._**

 ** _Kedua mata ini terjaga terus untukmu._**

 ** _Selalu bersama, sayang._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Terlihat seorang gadis sedang berjalan di jalan yang sangat sepi. Suasana malam yang mencekam membuat siapapun akan takut melewati jalan itu. Tak terkecuali gadis itu, gadis manis dengan rambut hitam ikal yang panjang. Ia berjalan dengan gelisah. Sesekali ia menengok ke belakangnya.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan mengusap tengkuknya. "Seperti ada yang mengikutiku," ucapnya pelan lalu menggedikkan bahunya tak peduli. "Ah sudahlah. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja."

Gadis itu kembali berjalan. Berjalan menuju rumahnya yang terletak di ujung jalan sepi ini. Setiap malam ia selalu melewati tempat ini. Jalan ini memang satu-satunya jalan yang menghubungkan sekolah dengan rumahnya. Dan ia tidak pernah mengalami hal seperti ini. Tapi aneh, kenapa malam ini berbeda? Seperti ada seseorang yang mengikutinya.

SRRKK

SRRKK

Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya sekali lagi saat ia mendengar bunyi gesekan antara sepatu dengan aspal di belakangnya.

 _Tidak. Kau tidak boleh takut Lee Jihoon._ Ya, gadis itu adalah Jihoon.

Jihoon memberanikan diri untuk menoleh ke belakang. Dan saat ia menoleh, ia tak menemukan apa pun dan siapa pun. Hanya ada dirinya yang melewati jalan ini.

Jihoon mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Mulai dari seorang _sasaeng fan_ yang menguntitnya, tapi Jihoon segera menepis pikiran itu, karena _oh ayolah_ mana mungkin ia memiliki _sasaeng fan_ sedangkan ia sendiri pun meragukan jika ada seseorang yang menyukainya.

Seorang pencuri yang akan menyakitinya.

Hantu yang tengah mengikutinya.

Dan yang lebih parah lagi ia berpikir bahwa yang mengikutinya adalah seorang _werewolf_ yang akan memakan jantungnya.

 _Ck_.

Katakanlah ia gila karena berpikir begitu. Jihoon terlalu tergila-gila pada hal berbau _werewolf_ sehingga pada saat seperti ini pun masih sempat-sempatnya berhalusinasi tentang _werewolf_.

Mungkin ini peringatan untuk Jihoon agar berhenti membaca novel berbau fantasi dan mulai lebih rajin membaca buku pelajaran yang sering kali ia telantarkan di atas meja belajar tanpa ia buka sedikit pun.

Jihoon kembali berjalan, tak menghiraukan perasaan takut yang hinggap di benaknya. Tak menghiraukan pikiran-pikiran buruk yang berkelebat di otaknya.

SRRKK

SRRKK

Jihoon kembali menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang dengan cepat.

Nihil, ia sama sekali tak menemukan apa pun dan siapa pun di belakangnya. Jihoon mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru arah. Perasaan takut mulai membuncah dari dalam dirinya. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi wajah dan lehernya.

Kedua tangan Jihoon mencengkram erat tali tas yang tersampir di bahu kecilnya.

"Siapa disana?!"

Nihil.

Tak ada suara apapun yang menjawab pertanyaannya. Hanya terdengar suara jangkrik yang saling menyahut satu sama lain.

Jihoon segera membalikkan badannya dan berjalan dengan cepat. Saat rumahnya sudah terlihat di ujung jalan, ia segera berlari secepat mungkin.

Jihoon menutup pagar rumahnya yang terbuat dari besi, menimbulkan bunyi gesekkan besi berkarat yang memekakkan telinga dan segera berlari ke dalam rumahnya.

Tak menyadari sama sekali bahwa ada sepasang mata merah menyala yang sedang mengintainya.

* * *

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Halo guys! Aku balik lagi setelah sekian lama hiatus dari ff ini. Maaf banget sama yang udah nungguin ff ini lanjut selama kurang lebih 2 tahun ㅠ.ㅠ**  
 **Mianhae ㅠ.ㅠ**

 **Aku kena writer's block. Dan itu lamaaaa banget. Dan sampe sekarang pun masih. Makanya cuma bisa update segini dulu ㅠ.ㅠ**

 **Sekali lagi maaf guys ㅠ.ㅠ**

 **Tapi sekarang bakal aku usahain update secepat mungkin karena jalan cerita ff ini tuh sebenernya dari dulu udah rapi. Cuma aku bingung gimana nyalurin ke dalam Tulisan. Jadi sekali lagi maaf ㅠ.ㅠ**

Tangerang Selatan, 23 Juli 2018

WandaPark


End file.
